The Beautiful Fall
by Teiraa Uchiha
Summary: Teiraa, a young brown haired girl, encounters Hibari and starts to fall in love with the boy.


Well, I love Katekyo Hitman Reborn SO MUCH that I can think of so many fanfictions for different characters. Takeshi Yamamoto is my overall favorite but for this one, I wanted to write about my most common character I use, Teiraa, and her encounter with Hibari. I have Teiraa have a unique power in this series, as I explain about it. It's just what I came up with for her and I, myself like it.

Hope you enjoy!

Let me know what you think =)

And thank you for your time to read my fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reborn.

I only added events and a character(s)

* * *

The Beautiful Fall

She had always loved him, all the way back to the moment the window broke and the two of them quickly began to fall to the earth. That moment always stayed in her mind, the fear that consumed her body, but faded right when his beautiful gray eyes gazed into her own. That was the moment she fell in love with him, and the few seconds she would never forget.

Teiraa ran into the room at Namimori Middle School, to find her friends being thrashed around by the school's prefect, Hibari Kyoya. She froze in the sight of Gokudera and Yamamoto unconscious and appearing to have been beaten up.

"Teiraa!" called out Tsuna, who was unwilling to fight the black haired boy. Teiraa grinned her teeth down hard and put her attention on Hibari, who held his tonfas that he regularly carried when disciplining students.

"Did you do this?" she demanded to know.

"Bad students should be bitten to death." Hibari explained, feeling no sorrow for what he had done.

Consumed by her rage, Teiraa darted after him, having her pink tattoos that swirled around her legs, have her black and pink sword vaporize into her hand.

It had been years since Teiraa had the strange tattoos on her legs. The tattoos were pink lines that swirled around her legs four times into a point. Strangely, she had learned of the hidden power they contained, which was that they could make a pink light that turned into a solid weapon. It was unknown to even herself on how she obtained the markings on her legs, but it happened the day her family was killed. That much she knew.

Running in anger at Hibari, she clashed weapons with him countless times. They matched each others movements perfectly, and swiftly evaded the others attacks. Hibari was shocked at the petite girls strength and abilities, but continued to fight in love of the nice challenge.

Hibari suddenly trapped Teiraa, standing behind her and blocking her forward movement with one of his tonfas. He quickly tried to knock the brown haired girl out with his remaining tonfa that wasn't in use, but she dropped towards the ground to escape in time.

Soon enough, Teiraa's sword was smacked out of her grip, followed by Hibari's tonfas flying in the air away from them. That second, they grabbed the others shirts and tried hard to force the other down. In doing so, they became unaware of their surroundings, finding themselves near a window. Both of them were unable to stop themselves when their body weights leaned against it. The window shattered, making the two fighters start to fall out of the few floors up at the school.

"Teiraa!" everyone hollered after Gokudera and Yamamoto became conscious. Hibari sucked in his breath, as Teiraa had let out a shriek of terror, afraid of the death that was awaiting them beneath their drop.

Still clinging to the other, with the wind rushing by them, the two students strangely met eyes with soft gasps. Their gazes were deep and precise, without any of them blinking. Hibari's eyes widened at the crystal blue eyes that looked into his, as Teiraa found her mouth slightly open at the meeting of his gray gaze. The moment felt slow and magical, as all fear of falling slipped away and nothing seemed to catch their attention but the others deep gaze.

Teiraa wanted to remain in Hibari's beautiful stare, but quickly snapped out of the encounter of his eyes and focused on how to save them both. She then activated her boots, that had appeared due to her tattoos, that would revert to black, long boots that shined a pink light on the strips going up the sides. She hurried and changed her body position and dug the powerful boots into the schools walls, stopping the fall.

Teiraa caught a gap in the school and quickly took Hibari's wrist into her hand, hanging onto the wall with all her strength. She looked down at Hibari who had his attention on her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Hibari didn't reply, but continued to stare up at her.

Suddenly, the handsome boy grew a soft smirk on his face and let go of her hand. Teiraa sucked in air at the shock, stretching her hand out after him. To her surprise, he landed on a shed and jumped safely off of it. Teiraa felt relieved, as he looked back up at her hanging from the school. They locked eyes for a moment, neither of them moving.

Realizing she should get to safety, she activated her boots powers and began to run up the wall of the school. She came near the broken window when suddenly, she lost strength and slipped from the school. After making a quick yell in fear, Teiraa found her hand caught by Takeshi Yamamoto's grip. She smiled at him and allowed him to pull her back into the building.

Teiraa sat and caught her breath, trying to slow her heartbeat down that she didn't realize was racing. She confirmed that she was alright to everyone who asked, as her mind went through everything that had happened. 'That boy.' she thought to herself. 'He smiled at me, and then let go of my hand to fall...Why? Why would he smile at that moment? The way he looked at me...'


End file.
